With evolution of a wireless communication system, users have increasingly high service requirements for a high quality, a high speed and a new service. Wireless communication operators and device manufactures need to improve a system continuously to meet the requirements of the users. This requires a lot of spectrum resources (for example, which may be quantified using parameters such as time, a frequency, a bandwidth and an allowable maximum transmission power and so on) to support the new service and meet the requirement of high speed communication. Limited spectrum resources have been distributed to fixed operators and services, and hence new available spectrums are either scarce or expensive.
In this case, a concept of dynamic spectrum utilization is proposed, i.e., dynamically utilizing spectrum resources which have been distributed to certain services but are not utilized sufficiently. For example, spectrums of some channels having no broadcast program or spectrums of adjacent channels thereof in digital TV broadcasting spectrums are dynamically utilized to perform wireless mobile communication, without interfering with receiving of TV signals. In this application example, since the TV broadcasting spectrums per se have been distributed to a TV broadcast system for use, the TV broadcast system is a primary system and a TV set is a primary user. A mobile communication system is a communication system which uses spectrum resources of the primary system without interfering with the primary system, and hence the mobile communication system is a secondary system and a receiver in the mobile communication system is a secondary user. Here, the primary system may refer to a system having spectrum use authority, for example the TV broadcast system, and the secondary system is a system which has no spectrum use authority and appropriately uses spectrums of the primary system only in a case that the primary system does not use the spectrums.
In addition, both the primary system and the secondary system may be systems having the spectrum use authority, but they have different priorities for spectrum use, i.e., having different spectrum resources use authorities. For example, in a case that the operator deploys a new base station to provide a new service, existing base stations and services thereof have priorities for spectrum use. The primary system includes a primary user base station and a primary user, and the secondary system includes a secondary user base station and a secondary user.
In a case that the secondary system provides an emergency service or has a certain communication Quality of Service (QoS) requirement, the original primary system may function as a system at first level (also referred to as a communication system at first level), and the secondary system may function as a system at second level (also referred to as a communication system at second level). A secondary system having no QoS requirement or providing civilian services functions as a system at third level (also referred to as a communication system at third level). That is, systems at different levels have different spectrum use authorities. For example, here, the system at first level has a higher spectrum use authority than the system at second level and the system at third level, the system at second level has a higher spectrum use authority than the system at third level, and the system at third level has the lowest spectrum use authority. Communication systems at various levels within the same predetermined region may be managed by the same spectrum resource management device, and the predetermined region is a management region of the spectrum resource management device.
In such communication mode in which multiple levels of communication systems coexist, it is required that the communication system with lower authority protects the communication system with higher authority, an application of the communication system with lower authority does not interfere with an application of the communication system with higher authority, or influence caused due to spectrum utilization of the communication system with lower authority is controlled within an allowable range of the communication system with higher authority.
Presently, management for systems with multiple levels of spectrum use authorities is implemented by a database. The database stores an allowable interference threshold of the primary system. Before starting to utilize spectrums of the primary system, the secondary system within the same management region firstly accesses the database and submits spectrum utilization characteristic information thereof, for example position information, a spectrum emission mask, a transmission bandwidth and a carrier frequency and the like. Then, the database calculates interference on the primary system caused by the secondary system according to condition information of the secondary system, and calculates available spectrum resources of the secondary system in a case of the current spectrum utilization characteristics according to the calculated interference on the primary system caused by the secondary system in a case of the current spectrum utilization characteristics.